Injustice: Gods Among Us Vol 1 12
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * * Joker * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Wonder Woman Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ***** ****** ******* Items: * * Vehicles: * | Quotation = Our way of life is threatened. Bruce Wayne, the terrorist also known as Batman, has stolen a powerful weapon. He intends to use it against us. We are standing here, together, today, to tell you that we will not allow Batman to terrorize the planet. We are standing here today to tell you that we will fight for each and every one of you. We will fight for peace. We will fight against the terror that Batman represents. You do not have to fear this great evil. Because we will be ever watching. Ever vigilant. As a reporter, my wife, Lois Lane, spent her time uncovering evil. She believed that no matter how well injustice, corruption and evil hid, it could always be rooted out. It could always be exposed. We are gathering our forces. We will expose Batman and all who seek to aid him. The last thing Lois ever said to me was "Save the world." I intend to. Whatever it takes. | Speaker = Superman | Synopsis1 = Superman is seen punching what remains of Oliver Queen, only to be held back by Martha Kent. When Kal asks how she had the strength to stop him, Martha says she took one of the Super-Pills. Kal notices there is a second pill missing. At the Insurgency Base, Batman, Black Canary and Catwoman teleport back in. When Huntress asks where Captain Atom and Green Arrow are, Dinah runs off, crying. Jefferson asks what happened at the Fortress. Bruce says Kal-El is no longer the man they worked with, and that the other Insurgents must hide in order to evade Superman and his Regime. Bruce says he needs to go to the Batcave to analyze the pill, but Selina tries to stop him. She is afraid for Bruce's safety, her own, and that of the other Insurgents. At the Fortress, Kal says he needs to go to the Batcave to stop Bruce, even though his adoptive father still has one of Oliver's arrows in his shoulder. He doesn't have time to help his father, but before he flies off, a hologram of Jor-El manifests. Jor tells his son that he has killed, but when Kal defends his actions when the Insurgents tried to hurt Diana and kill him, Jor tells Kal that "there is always a choice." Selina continues to hold Bruce back, but Bruce remains resolute in leaving the Insurgents and finding the cure on his own. When Catwoman tries to convince Bruce that he is only human and that Kal will break him, he pulls her into a kiss. Bruce then gasses her so she cannot follow him. Bruce teleports away, instructing the other Insurgents to hide underground, but promising them that he will come find them once he has synthesized the pill. Jonathan inspects Oliver's corpse, asking Kal if he was his friend. Kal realizes that Ollie never wanted to hurt Superman or his parents, and that these acts were Batman's fault. He says Bruce would have the world return to how it was before Superman and the Justice League intervened, but his father tells Kal that Bruce would rather have humanity determine its own future, and that Bruce is ultimately right. Both Kents and Jor-El make one last push to stop Kal before he flies out of the Fortress. In the Batcave, Bruce places the pill on a scanner for analysis. The main Batcomputer tells Bruce how far the analysis has progressed. Just as the analysis begins, the screen blanks out and an unknown figure comes onto the screen, telling Bruce to leave the cave, telling him "He's coming!" Bruce simply disagrees, saying "No he's not. He's here." Superman tells Bruce he took all the madmen from Gotham, but that he left the original. Bruce distracts Kal from the computer with the guilt of Ollie's death, then gives Kal an anticlimax: Bruce will not fight him, because Batman believes he cannot hurt Superman without killing him. Bruce activates a recording of Kal's and Lois' wedding on the Batcomputer before flying up to the ceiling. Batman and Superman continue to bicker, fighting over Lois' and Metropolis' death. Bruce asks Kal if he truly believes he is honoring her memory by taking over Earth. Superman tells Bruce he is done being lectured, and Bruce responds by dropping a high pitched sound device, stunning Superman and giving Bruce an opportunity to grab the Super-Pill and fight Superman. However, Kal takes off Bruce's mask, admitting that he could not kill Bruce, but that he cannot have Bruce in a position to harm Superman's goals. He lifts Bruce into the air and breaks his back over Kal's knee. Superman has just broken Batman's back, having thrown him on the floor. The Batcomputer confirms the complete analysis of the Super-Pill and its upload to a remote server. When Bruce reveals this to Kal, the latter begins to torture the former for the location of the pill. When Superman realizes this, Bruce calls him another thug, and that he is no better than the villains they have both fought countless times. Alfred approaches Superman, having ingested the Super-Pill, and headbutts Kal in the head. He then knocks Superman down and punches him repeatedly, enraged at Superman's actions now and in the past. Alfred tells Superman he will not be able to hurt his family any longer, leaving him with a bloody nose and damaged. Alfred picks up Bruce and proceeds to the teleporter, telling his master "There's nothing worth saving here." At the United Nations Building, the members of Superman's Regime stand behind him as Kal reveals Bruce's possession of the designs of the Super-Pill, publicly naming him a terrorist and enemy to what Superman stands for. Superman tells those gathered that the last thing Lois told him to do was "save the world." Year One ends with him saying "I intend to. Whatever it takes." | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}